kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby Alternate Universe
"Do you know what will be fun? If everything in this game is upside-down" Nintendo (Real Life: Pocket God123) Kirby Alternate Universe is an upcoming game of the Kirby Series Synopsis Kirby and his friends are sucked into a twister and landed into an opposite universe where Kirby is an antagonist (his opposite is called Ybrik Ye-Brick, and King Dedede is the hero! (his opposite is Queen Ededed. Note: Since Ededed is opposite, she always helps Ybrik but sometimes has a rough side for her (Ybrik) Plot Summary/Story (Cutscene) One day, Kirby and Jane are having a walk (or more likely a date) when suddenly they see posters falling from the sky. Kirby picked one up and read, "VISIT THE HALBERD ! VISIT THE BIGGEST BATTLESHIP ON POP STAR FOR ONLY 30 DOLLARS! LOOK AT THE ENGINES, WINGS AND REACTOR! Meta Knight ''0 ll >" After reading it, Kirby calls his friends Bubbles, Yapagon(or is it Yagapon? Never mind...), and other people to come with them. On their way to the Halberd, they met a ninja puffball, he said his name was Shuriken and was a master ninja, so they took him to the Halberd also. When they were finally there, they saw the ticket booth was heaped with generic puffballs. After a few hours, they finally went to buy some tickets but were in shock that the ticket seller is Neon, and he is more puffball than cyborg now! Neon told the friends that Meta Knight helped him on an operation and turned him into a 1/3 cyborg 2/3 puffball. After the long speech, they bought their tickets and went in. In Battleship Halberd, Meta-Knights were guiding the friends through the Halberd. But suddenly, the Battleship went rumbling a little, (This part shows King Dedede inside the Halberd too)but then it went around and around, the friends soon saw themselves in a blazing twister, then there was a bright flash on the screen. * Chapter 1: Tutorial (Cutscene) The friends and the Generic Puffballs woke up, they found themselves in an bizarre world. Kirby soon found a sign which read: Welcome to Nightmare Seas. After seeing the sign, they were all shocked, they almost blacked out, but soon the hero says not to worry and led the people into the rising sun.(Cutscene ends) (Now use the console)(Wii Version) The player must choose one of the known charaters: Kirby, Jane(with Dilli),Jane(without Dilli), Bubbles, Neon, Ancient, Meta Knight, Shuriken, Yagapon(Yapagon), or use a Generic Puffball(the player choose a gender) that the player customises.(Xbox Version) as Wii You can use the Kinect Sensor to scan your moves (attacks only except for inhale) to the character (Must be a Generic Puffball) and he/she will do the moves the player did on the Kinect Sensor. ''You may write the tutorial level yourselves. ''(Cutscene) The people settled on a place to set a camp but when they finished, Kirby was missing, (Camera shows a cannon with Kirby in it) The view then shows a dark figure lighting the cannon and sends Kirby into the middle of a forest.(Cutscene ends) * Chapter 2: Lost in Nightmares (Cutscene)Kirby get shot into the sky by a mysterious figure with a cannonball. When he wakes up, Kirby finds himself lost in a forest. (Cutscene ended) In this level, Kirby must find the way back to the group. (Cutscene) After a long trip, Kirby finally found the camp. (Cutscene ended) * Chapter 3:Where's Dilli? (Cutscene)When Kirby returned to the camp, the friends soon made a long conversation, when they finished, Jane's "hands" soon felt empty, when she looked down, she cried out, "Where's Dilli?!" No one knows, so Jane travel the whole place to look for Dilli.(Cutscene ended) '' ''In this level, Jane must find Dilli in a vast garden of bushes. (Cutscene) When Jane finally found Dilli, the same dark figure appeared and disapearred into Dilli's body, possessing him, (with red glowing eyes) (Deadline)Will Jane defeat her own adopted baby before he defeats her?(Cutscene ended) Now Jane must fight a possessed Dilli. * Chapter 4: Surrounded By Evil (Cutscene)After the fight, Jane finds herself surrounded by dark figures. (With Dilli zapping lazers at them)(Cutscene ended) After a few minutes of exploring, you find two roads, (Note: One leads to Nopagay, one finishes the level.) * Chapter 5: The Meta-Knights Hit the Road (Cutscene) The Meta-Knights got bored of camping and started to go on.(Cutscene Ended) You are playing as Meta Knight and Sword Knight and Blade Knight as back-up (Allies/CPUs) (Cutscene) Meta Knight meets a knight who looks exactly like him, then they battle to see who is the strongest.(Cutscene Ends) 'FIGHT THE BOSS!' * Chapter 6: Neon's Night Adventure (Cutscene) Neon wakes up at a strange island with zombie puffballs.(Cutscene Ends) * Chapter 7: Flashbacks * Chapter 8: Dedede's Crush (but not for long) * Chapter 9: Cam-Pain Castle Crush * Chapter ?: Flashbacks 2 (unlocked if you chose Bubbles or Yagapon for the first chapter) * Chapter 10(1/2): V.S Ybrik * Chapter 11(2/2): An Alternate Duel * Epilogue: Back to Dreamland Gameplay It's gameplay is almost the same as Super Smash Bros Brawl: The Subspace Emissary and Kirby's Return to Dreamland mixed together. Characters Old Abilities All the abilities from 'Kirby's Return to Dreamland 'and' Kirby Super Star Ultra.' New Abilities *Food Thrower *Miner *Mech ('Neon''' only) *Dilli (Jane (with Dilli) only) *Crazy (Similar to crash, but all the enemies on the screen drop ability stars.) *Zombie King (Ultra ability) *The Sword of Light (Final Ability) Locations *Chapter 1: Red Reds *Chapter 2: Shouty Forest *Chapter 3: Berry Bushes *Chapter 4: Lemon Lake *Chapter 5: Peaceplane Dreblah(invaded) *Chapter 6: Graveyard Island *Chapter 7: Hexacorp Company and Battleship Halberd *Chapter 8: Mt. Ededed *Chapter 9: Castle Ededed *Chapter ?: Soda Island *Chapter 10: Castle Ededed (Destroyed and rebuilt into Castle Ybrik) *Chapter 11: Castle Ybrik (destroyed) *Epilogue: Portal to Dreamland Bosses #Mini-Bosses #Shouty Woods #Dilli (possessed by Ybrik) #Nopagay #Atem Knight #Grand Zombie Puffball #'1.'Kirby 2.Meta Knight #None #Mad Glare #Ybrik #Berserk Ybrik Extras The Arena *All the mini-bosses and bosses are in here (not including Berserk Ybrik) The True Arena *All the bosses are in EX mode (including Berserk Ybrik) and an addition of Ybrik Soul . Redesign *The player can redesign the Generic Puffball Brawl Mode *The player can choose a character and fight another player or CPU. My Kirby *(Xbox only) The player can use Kinect sensor to feed, pet, dress, or groom his/her Kirby Generic Puffball Design Combos *'Shator : '''Perk: Flying, Attack +100 *'Massy : Perk：Copy ability power doubled *Torodox : Perk: Speed +2 *Galacta Knight : Sword power Upgraded *Rotahs : Ultra Sword ability upgraded *'Custom Design: '''Perk: None ' Special Edition Only: *'Mario Kirby: Fire Ability lasts for 2 minutes every time you play a level.' *'Link Kirby: Sword 'Ability lasts for 2 minutes every time you play a level. Trivia *This may be the first time a Kirby game has ever been released on Xbox 360 *The character you may use in level order: #Any character #Kirby #Jane (Without Dilli) #Jane (With Dilli) #Meta Knight (The other Meta-Knights are allies) #Neon (Has Inhalation) #Neon (Flashback(Without inhalation caused by cyborgism) #Dedede (No fighting, having a crush on Queen Ededed[Not that 'crush like *CRRUUUUSHHHH*]) #Generic Puffball ('Everyone is your ally that there are '''TONS '''of enemies, kind of like SSBB, the part where you fight endless enemies in an arena but with Kirby stuff in it.) : ?. Yapagon Flashback #Any Character (V.S. Ybrik) #Any Character (Spin-the-Bottle Mode) (V.S. '''BERSERK '''Ybrik) *This could be Neon's story instead of Kirby's Category:Fanon Category:Games Category:Fan games Category:Kirby Alternate Universe Category:Pocket God123 Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Video Game